How To Change Your Fate
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Both Hiccup and Jack's life were something they both cannot stand. One was trying to gain acceptance from his whole village while the other was trying to get one person to believe in him. But when they meet the two things that will tie them together, both will finally be able to get what they've yearn for.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure if this is been done before. If it has, I promise to make it a rip off of it and if does sound like it. Let me know, kay?**

**Anyways, here's chapter one. It's really long but I hope you guys still like it. **

In the dark of the night there lived a village just beyond the ocean shore.

Hiccup's POV:

_This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solemnly on the Meridian of Misery. _

A flock of sheep can be seen roaming around the field just outside the resident's home.

_My village. In a word: sturdy and it's been here for sever generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and the charming view of the sunsets. _

_The only problems are the pests._

As one sheep began to munch on the grass it was whisked away from it's companion who cast simply just took the others spot of grass and began eating.

_You see most places have mice or misquotes. We have..._

A boy with short auburn brown hair and green eyes wearing a long green tunic and pants along with brown furred boots and vest opened his door to see what all the commotion was about only to see his neighbors, carrying sheep on their backs being chased by a flying fire breathing reptile who turned its direction in his direction. The boy slammed his door shut and pressed his back against just the beast shot fire in his direction. "Dragons," the boy said, his eyes widening.

The flock of sheep ran for their lives to avoid being torched by the upcoming flames one unfortunately got snatched by a dragon. One man saw this and jumped on the sheep and held a tight grip around it. Another man was on a dragon as well and was beating the dragon's forehead with a mallet.

_Most people would leave, but not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. _

The same boy from earlier jumped off the porch and ran through the battle of Vikings and dragons.

_My name's Hiccup._

Said by named Hiccup avoided getting hit by a Viking that fell from the sky as well as his axe. He ducked under a log that two other Vikings were carrying and turned around just to see a poor unfortunate warrior get conked by the said log. When someone bumped around he turned around just to see a dragon blast a fireball on the ground.

_Great name I know but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will scare off gnomes and trolls. Like a charming_ _Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. _

The explosion caused the boy Hiccup to fall his back. A random Viking let out a battle cry right in front of him before giving a small hello to the fallen teen boy.

Hiccup continued running through the battle. As he ran up the walkway he heard Vikings who were running past him asking him what he was doing and told them to stay indoors while just some random Viking cleared his ear like nobody's business.

He was distracted by that weird event he nearly ran into a trail of fire.

"Hiccup!" A tall, tough-looking, red-bearded Viking yanked Hiccup away from the upcoming flames he did not see.

"What is he doing out ag-" The man began as he pointed at the boy he was holding in the air by the hem of his tunic before directing his question to the teen. "What are you doing out?" He didn't give Hiccup any time to speak before shoving him off in another direction.

_That's Stoick the Vast: chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulder. _

Stoick turned his attention from the teen to a dragon who was flying off by itself in the air. He picked up a nearby wooden cart with ease and chucked at the dragon who nearly lost its steering at the sudden impact.

_Do I believe it? Yes I do. _

"What've we got?" Stoick asked to the Vikings who was ducking behind him. One Viking who was near him responded.

"Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks," he finished before hearing the sound of fourth kind dragon, "Oh and hordes of Monstrous Nightmares."

A fireball exploded near by causing the Vikings to use their shield to avoid the specks of flame that flew by.

"Any Night Furies?" The chief asked as he brushed off a flaming cinder off his shoulder.

"None so far," the Viking responded.

"Good,"

Meanwhile, Hiccup kept running down the plaza as a group of Vikings lit up torches on the catapults to launch at the swarms of dragons.

When he made to his destination, the forge, he slipped off his vest.

"Ah, nice of you to join the party." A man with mallet for a hand joked as he pounded a hot sickle. "I thought you've been carried off?"

"Who me? Come one," Hiccup asked with the same tone of voice as he tighten his apron around him before waving off the comment and picking up a cube-like mace and placed it on a shelf, "I'm waaay to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this?" He flexed his scrawny arms to prove his point.

"Well they need took-picks, don't they?" The blacksmith said as pulled off his mallet off his wrist while Hiccup open the windows to help the Vikings who need their weapons readjusted.

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little... Well, littler._

Outside on the walkway Stoick was giving out orders to his soldiers. "We move to the lower defenses." "Aye!" "We'll counter-attack with the catapults." The group then headed off to their position just as roof just set off into flames.

_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses._

"Fire!"

"Alright, let's go." Hiccup peaked his head through the open window to see a group of teens around his age grabbing buckets filled with water.

_Oh and that's Fishlegs. _A short blonde boy ran with a bucket of water in both his hands. _Snotlout. _A dark brown hair came by after. _The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. _Said two blonde long hair teens fought for the bucket. _And... _A pretty, yet tough looking, girl with braided blonde came and through her water over a small flame before whipping around just in time for a fireball to explode from behind her. _Astrid~ _Hiccup gazed lovingly at her as the others came to her side.

_Oh their job is so much cooler. _

Hiccup tried to lean out more through the window to be pulled back inside by Gobber who now has a prosthetic tongs.

"Oh come on, let me out. Please? I need to make my mark!" Hiccup pleaded his voice full of determination.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks," Gobber commented as he lowered Hiccup down, "All in the wrong places," he said as emphasize each word has he poked Hiccup's chest with his tonsils.

Though Hiccup still pressed on, "Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer, got can't through an axe. You can't even throw one of these." As he picked up a bola and held it up a Viking snatched it from his grip and launched at a unsuspecting dragon in the air immobilizing its arms and legs.

"Okay fine, but this..." Hiccup rushed to the back corner where a wheel barrel like contraption stood armed and ready, "Will through it for me." He petted his home made invention which accidentally caused it to set off and launch it's ammo at a Viking that stood by a window.

Gobber, who barely dodged the attack, looked at the fallen Viking before back at Hiccup, "You see? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" he said as he pointed at the contraption with his tonsils to prove his point.

"... Mild calibration issue-" Hiccup began to say but was cut off by Gobber.

"Don't you- Hiccup. If you want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..." Gobber trailed off as a bit before gesturing at Hiccup completely, "This."

"But you just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup told him.

"Yes. That's it!" Gobber said happily, "Stop being all of you."

"Ooohhh," Hiccup said in realization.

"Ooohhh yes," Gobber mimicked.

"You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this raw, vikingness, contained. There will be consequences!" Hiccup fail to threaten Gobber who just gave him a blank stare through his whole monologue.

"I'll take my chances," Gobber dryly said before handing Hiccup a blade who caught it with both his arms. "Sword, sharpen, now."

Hiccup did as ordered with his mind still locked on his tasked.

_One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here._

A group of chicken like dragons was pestering a group of sheep who jumped off the cliff for safety. _A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed._

Another bulky dragon is seen flying off with tied off fish. _Gronkles are tough; taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. _

Greeb fume entered inside a home thanks to the dragon who breathed it through the roof before its second half smacked its lips near the gas which sparked it into flames before flying off once it was done. A _Zipple-Back? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status._.

"They found the sheep!" A Viking pointed out after seeing the Nadders near the flock.

"Concetrate fire over the lower bank!" Stoick comanded as he and another Viking rotate directly to the Nadders.

"Fire!" A boulder was launched and knocked a Nadder down.

Stoick look down when the bottom of the tower started to lit up in flames.

_Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. _

Said Monstrous Nightmare, covered in flames appeared bearing his teeth at the chief who pulled out his hammer, "Reload," He ordered before speaking in a low gruff tone. "I'll take care of this."

He swung his hammer at the dragon causing it's head to jerk left and right before he tried to take a nip at the chief who barely dodged it.

That's when **It **came.

The two looked up when they heard a long screeching sound. While Stoick was distracted the Monstrous Nightmare went away.

_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the_

"Night Fury!" A viking cried out as everyone took cover when a purple flame hit the catapult on the tower and made it crumbled.

"Jump!" Stoick yelled as he and other Vikings did before the falling catapult could crush them.

Hiccup, who had heard the noise and stopped what he was doing, looked out the window as a second fire came by and hit the same tower.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm gonna be the first._

"Man the fort Hiccup," Gobber said as he placed a axe in his prosthetic hand before heading towards, "Stay. Put. There." He ordered to Hiccup who just smiled secretly, "You know what I mean," with that being said the blonde bearded man yelled and ran off to battle.

Not wasting any time Hiccup grabbed his invention and ran, having to steer it away before it could hit any Vikings that were calling out to him.

Meanwhile, three Nadders were able to corner four sheep but Stoick was there in the nick of time and threw a net over them before they flew off with their livestock.

Other Vikings came and held down the Nadder in case they tried to escape. "Let's get 'em!"

Stoick jumped on a Nadder when he saw it spew out some flame and clamped its mouth shut. "Mind yourself!" he told his men as he wrestle the dragon to the ground, "The devil still has some juice in them."

Once he found a clear area, he set up his contraption and cocked the bow arms. He waited as stared into the night sky, waiting for his pray to come. "Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." he muttered.

That's when he saw a vague figure in the sky, he knew it had to be it. The Night Fury.

When its screeching trademark Hiccup look through his scope to get a better perspective.

A blue fireball came and hit the catapult. When Hiccup saw a black figure flew pass the flame he closed his eyes and fired, knocking him off the ground as he did so.

The bola flew into the air in afterwards and Hiccup stood up just in time to see his weapon hit his mark.

"Oh, I-I hit it," Hiccup said before coming to realization and he jumped up his feet with joy. He did it. He did what no other Viking ever did. "Yes I hit!"

"Did anyone see that!" he asked rhetorically knowing was there with him but when he turned his body his green eyes met brown.

XXX

Jack's POV:

_**Hi, my name is Jackson, or just Jack for short, and I am currently visiting Berk where my dad is living at. It's a great place, really. The village is just outside a sea, they live by a forest, and all the houses were new and sturdy. Though there is a small problem here. **_

_Dragons. _A tall boy with short brown hair and eyes thought as he dodged a Nadder's poisonous spikes that impaled the tree behind him. He stood still and followed the dragon's movement as it looked before him, he slipped and soon the Nadder was able to see him. The boy grabbed a near by with a curve top in a shape of a C that laid on the ground and just as it lunged itself at him a gush of wind pulled the boy upward making the Nadder whack its head roughly at the tree, knocking itself out for the count.

He chuckled as he landed back down, "Sweet dreams, spiky." he said before running passed the sleeping Nadder and to his village and saw that it was another dragon raid. He let out a groan.

_Can't I just have a normal time when I visit here?_

_**FWI this is Berk, a village filled with proud Vikings called the Hooligans tribe but usually three months before winter, dragons would attack us and raid our food. But between you and me, I think the village could survive a couple of weeks without food, mainly the adults though because they're as big as a house. **_

_**Speaking of adults.**_

"Jackson!" The brunet jerked his head to the side and saw his father march towards him. Now his father wasn't big as most of the Vikings but was by no means scrawny and unlike most of the Vikings he just had a five o'clock shadow instead of a massive beard. "What are you doing out here?" his father asked.

"Well I really didn't feel like taking a nap while the place is one fire," Jack admitted with a bored look on his face. "I mean, this will probably be like the only heating we'll ever get but-"

His father sighed and ran a hand through his face before handing him a bucket filled with water, "Jackson, just go try not to get in the way." He told him, gesturing to his staff before leaving his son.

Jack rolled his eyes as his father left to go help the other Vikings before picking up a bucket and heading to a burning house.

**That was dad, Marcius. He may not seem all that much but he is tough enough to take down anything that came his way. **

_**Anyways, back on the subject. So right now, the buildings are on fire, Vikings and dragons were fighting with one another, yada yada, and here we are trying to put them all out as much as we can. But there is an upside of coming here now and again. Not only do I get to see dragons, even if they steal out food and ruin our habitation, but I also get to see...**_

Jack watched as a group of teen Vikings putting out a fire before catching a glimpse at certain brunet with freckles in the village's forge, fixing weapons that were twice his size. He grinned when saw the blacksmith's apprentice turn his attention outside. Only to pout when he saw the younger brunet staring lovingly at a blonde hair girl.

_**So yeah, in case you didn't get it. I have a crush on freckles over there. Don't ask me how it happen or even why but ever since I came here and saw him trying to help out, I've felt a sort of connection with him. In a way, he and I were the same. The only difference is, his father expects him to be something while mines don't really give a rat's ass about me.**_

Jack let out a disappointing sigh before looking around to see if anyone was looking. When he saw that everyone else was far too busy with their business he waved his staff, his hair and eyes changed from brown to white and blue, and in a second the water shot out from the bucket and formed into frost. The frost covered the house and soon the fires begin to die out as his hair and eye reverted back to their current state.

_**Another thing there is to know about is I'm a Winter Sprite. How I know this? The moon told me so. No, I'm serious. One minute I'm sleeping in my room and the next thing I know I'm waking up to a snow covered bed. The moon said that I have been blessed with the gift of winter, handed me my staff, and basically never spoke to me ever again after that.**_

_**Thanks a lot Mr. Moon.**_

_**For six years I've been keeping this a secret. Only my parents know about this and my father makes extra sure that the village don't know about this. He said something about torching or torturing an elemental child or something along the lines like that. Though I laugh at this because nobody here in this village even knows I exist and when they do everyone acts like they had no idea I'm Marcius' son. **_

Jack's head jerked to side when he heard the sound of a loud smack and saw that some Viking got knocked out by a double bola. _I can take one guess on who's responsible for that. _

_**Hiccup, is the boy I mentioned earlier. Great name, right? Well, I find it cute. He is kinda like a hiccup because he can be very quiet and then when he does something unexpectedly everyone hears of it and causes slight disruption. **_

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes in amusement when he heard Gobber give Hiccup a lecture. That boy was just too reckless for his own good. Though he couldn't really blame the guy for trying.

Since killing a dragon is everything around here. Didn't matter if you took down a Nadder, Gronkle, Zipple-Back, or even a Monstrous Nightmare as long as you've slay one you were in the 'Viking' book.

Jack and Hiccup, however, were not in said book.

Reason is for Hiccup he lacked brute strength and muscles but he made up for it by inventing things that will help with using the weapons he couldn't use before.

As for Jack, well, he couldn't care less how the village thought of him but he would be good for his father sake that and he was a little afraid of what others would do when they found out he was a Sprite.

Just as Jack was about to go and get some more water for his bucket a familiar high pitched screech sound filled in the air which made him stop dead in his tracks and everyone knew what that meant.

"Night Fury!" A Viking shouted while another ordered, "Get down!"

On instinct, Jack crouched down and watched as a blue fireball came flying out of know where and hit a watch tower that which made Stoick and two other men was on leaped off of it.

Jack's eyes shifted to a icy blue color as he locked his eyes on the dark figure zipped past again and watched as it shot another blue fireball hit the watch tower. _Damn Night Fury's at it again which means..._

The sound of Gobber's battle cry called out from behind as Jack watch the blacksmith with a interchangeable left hand run/wobble past him.

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Hiccup running as well as he pushed what look a wheel barrel. He followed the boy through the village until they were out on a cliffside. Jack watched as Hiccup set up his invention with fascination as he took a few cautious step forward.

He heard Hiccup whispered, "Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at, " as he came closer.

Jack watched the sky as did Hiccup, hearing all kinds of roar filling the night sky though they were listening to one in particular.

That's when they heard it, the screeching sound of the Night Fury did before it attacked.

Jack nearly jumped when a blue blast hit the watch tower before a dark figure, the Night Fury, flew past the flames and saw two bolas flew after it as Hiccup fall hard his back.

Just as Hiccup stood on his bended knees painful screech echoed in the air and the two watched as the Night Fury fell off Raven Point.

"O-oh I hit it?" He heard Hiccup said before he leaped up with joy exclaiming his joy for taking down the Night Fury.

"Did anyone see that?"

Jack froze when the smaller Viking turned around and spotted him. The world seemed to stop when their eyes met.

Hiccup's eyes were widened in shock, he didn't think anyone had followed him but he was glad that someone had seen him and his glory moment.

Jack felt his heart flutter when he saw Hiccup give a small smile that was barely visible on his freckled face.

Though both their happiness was short lived when a Monstrous Nightmare came from out of know where and stepped on Hiccup's indentation which made turn their attention turn towards the dragon.

The Monstrous Nightmare tried to lunged itself at Hiccup but Jack used his staff and whacked the the Monstrous Nightmare causing its head to jerk to the side, Hiccup was surprised that the stranger saved him from being devoured while Jack was surprised that his staff didn't break.

The Nightmare jerked its head back at the teens and sneered and soon the two boys were running away screaming and yelling for their lives.

The two ran as fast as they could as the Monstrous Nightmare chased them through the plaza, Hiccup letting out a yelp as the dragon let out a lava like fire blast at them which misses them and then again and Jack could swear that one nearly got them.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled them in another direction. They both hid behind a nearby torch pillar which was fortunately big enough for both of them. Hiccup hid his face in his arms as Jack edge closer to him with his eyes shut when they felt the lava fire blast in between the pillar.

When it stopped, Hiccup lowered his arms down and looked over the right side of the pillar to see if the dragon had left while Jack looked at the other side and nearly screamed when he saw Monstrous Nightmare before him. The dragon opened his mouth as Jack stared in shock only to see a blurry figure come out of know where and knocking the beast in another direction.

Both the teens watched as Stoick stood before the Monstrous Nightmare who let out a roar.

The dragon let out a weak blast which surprised all of them, it tried again but it came off as a burp this time.

And Jack could have sworn the dragon looked at the chief with a hint of fear.

"You're all out," Stoick stated, arms up and ready and soon through a few punches and a swift at the poor creature that let out a shriek and flew away.

_Oh._

_**That's right.**_

_There's __**one **__more __**thing **__you __**need **__to __**know.**_

Stoick looked back and saw the pillar, that was smoldering the whole time caved in and cracked underneath it's burnt part before it timber to the side revealing both Hiccup and Jack.

Brown eyes caught the sight of the pillar fall on the walk way and nearly took down a Viking who jumped out of the way in time. The torch that was on top of the pillar snapped off and began rolling down.

Both teens winced at every crash they heard. Once the third crash came Hiccup spoke. "Sorry dad."

Jack looked at the glowering chief and gave a nervous smile before hearing the sound of a bunch of sheep bleating and everyone watched as group of Nadders flew pass the village with net that held their livestock.

_Hey, a sole survivor. _Jack thought as he saw one fall off.

Jack rubbed his neck at the stares he and Hiccup received.

Finally the chief's son spoke, "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Jack would have laughed at how he said it even though he knew it was true if it wasn't for the fact that Stoick the back of Hiccup's tunic and all but dragged Hiccup earning a small yell from the younger Viking.

"Not like the last few times, dad. I mean I really actually hit it." Hiccup tried explain it to his father as Jack followed also agreeing with the smaller Viking.

"He's telling the truth, I saw him with my own eyes."

"You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot."

"You should have seen it, the bola made a direct hit."

"It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search part before-"

"STOP!" Stoick bellowed which made both Hiccup and Jack shut their mouths before he calming down his voice a bit but it still held a stern tone. "Just. Stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see if I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

Hiccup gave a hurt look before covering it up with a sarcastic remark. "Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?"

Jack let out a humorous scoff.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" Stoick said in exasperation before sighing "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't help myself!" Hiccup said "I see a dragon and I have to just kill it, you know? It's who I am dad."

Stoick faced palm his forehead "Oh you many things Hiccup," he lowered his arm back down, "But a dragon killer is not one of them." Jack felt his heart sadden as Hiccup lowered his head down, "Get back to the house." Stoick looked at Gobber, "Make sure he gets there. I have this mess to clean up."

Jack watched as Gobber lightly smacked the back of Hiccup's head before they walked away. His blood boil but he fought the urge to freeze Hiccup's father and the teens that he saw were picking on Hiccup and was glad that Gobber shoved Snotlout to the ground.

Before he could follow the chief's son a loud angry voice made him freeze from his place, he looked over his shoulder and saw his dad marching towards him, glaring at him. Without warning he grabbed his son's arm and dragged him off in another direction.

When they were far from the group he released his gripped and turned to his son with crossed arms, "Care to explain something to me?"

"Explain wh-"

"Why is there some houses covered with icicles?" Jack winced and mentally smacked himself in the head.

"Um... I was putting out the fire?" Jack answered with a small grin.

"Jackson, you know how dangerous that is. What if someone saw you?" Marcius glowered.

"No one saw me," Jack said defensively.

"And what if they did?"

"Who's gonna believe them if they believe I exist?" Jack nearly shouted. "Besides, I didn't even freeze the Nightmare when he attacked Hiccup-"

"The chief's son saw you?" Marcius asked.

"Yeah but he didn't see me as That just," he gestured to his whole body, "My human self. Relax, I just whacked the beast before it chopped us up."

"I've told you a thousand times to stay away from him. What if he were to find out your secrete and then told his father? Do you really think your mother would have wanted that?"

Jack's eyes shifted blue for a mere moment, "Glad to see you still use mom as a handicap." not saying anything else, he gripped his staff and ran off heading to the forest.

Marcius sighed and ran a hand through his face, "That boy."

"Marcius," the man looked back and saw another viking behind, "The cheif wants us all to the Great Hall."

Marcius nodded, "Alright." He looked over his shoulder in the direction where his son went before following the Viking.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Gobber were walking up the steps that led to Hiccup's while Hiccup rant on about his father all the way.

"I really did hit one,"

"Sure you did,"

"But he never listens,"

"Oh it runs in the family,"

"And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skin the meat of his sandwich." Once Hiccup reached the porch of the house he began to mimicked his father thick heavy accent to emphasize his point. "Excuse me, Barmaid! I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here- This is a talking fishbone!"

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like it's what inside that he can't stand." Gobber explained to him.

Hiccup gave him a look of disbelief before responding in a sarcastic tone as he reached for the door, "Thank you for summing that up." Just as he reached the handle he Gobber speak up again.

"Look the point is: stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys," Hiccup told Gobber before entering the house without another word.

Gobber just sighed and headed back down the steps, not noticing Hiccup sneaking out the back door and heading off into the forest.

**Phew, I thought I'd never finish this part. Well, hope you all enjoy and if you would like to read more please leave a comment letting me know. LRT, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got six reviews... Yay! :D**

**Here's chapter two for all of you.**

In the Great Hall all Vikings, men and women all stood and listen as their chief spoke.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us. It's the only way we'll get rid of them. If he find the nest and destroy it. The dragons will leave, they'll find another home." Stoick pick up a knife that was close by him and stabbed the said dragon nest on the map. "One more search, before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back." One Viking commented.

"We're Vikings, it's a occupational hazard." Stoick reminded them. "Now who's with me?"

His men began to decline, trying to come up with excuses as them not being able to go.

"Alright," Stoick began standing up straight, "Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

Soon all the Vikings in the Great Hall rose their hand. "To the ship!" "I'm with you Stoick." Spitelout said from beside him.

"Aye, that's more like it." Stoick said, satisfied.

Everyone soon began to leave to prepare for their trip.

Gobber, who was sitting down and drinking from his attach mug, wiped some liquor off of his chin before speaking and stood up, "Right, I'll pack my undies."

"No," Stoick objected, walking next to his old friend. "I need you stay an train some new recruits." Gobber sat back down on the bench as Stoick sat next to him.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself…what could possibly go wrong?" Stoick let out a sigh at Gobber's remark.

"Ugh, What am I going to do with him Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber said like it was the most idea in the world.

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of his cage." Stoick stated.

Gobber waved the comment off, "Oh you don't know that."

"I do know that." Stoick stated.

"No I don't." Gobber told him.

"No, actually, I do." Stoick said back.

"No, you don't!" Gobber all but shouted.

"Listen," Stoick began standing up from the bench and began to pace, "You know what he's like. By the time he could crawl he's been..." he paused for a moment to think of the right word to say next, "Different. He doesn't listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for…for trolls!"

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks." Gobber announced before rambling on, "But only the left one. What's with that?"

If Stoick had heard him, he didn't respond to his question and kept going on with his topic. "When I was boy,"

"Oh here we go," Gobber practically groaned.

"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy but I didn't question him and you know what happen?"

"Go got a headache?" Gobber suggested as he examine his rock tooth that fell into his mug before putting it back in his gum.

"That rock split in two." Stoick corrected him, "It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!"

"Even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become." Stoick sat back down on the bench before looking Gobber in distress "Hiccup is not that boy."

"You can't stop him Stoick," Gobber began as he looked back at the chief, "You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless but the truth is: you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

Stoick hated to admit but his friend was right, he won't always be there for his son and that his son needed to be prepare for the real world. Well, he's just going to have to fix that.

"Boys generally get attracted to danger," the male looks back to see Marcius walking over towards them, "Not knowing the consequences it may lead."

"Aw, Marcius. Good to see ya." Gobber said raising his mug in respect.

Marcius nodded before looking at Stoick, "I need to speak with you for a moment. It's about my son."

Stoick nodded, "Of course. What seems to be the problem."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was going over his map in his book. He traced the tip of his wooden pencil over to a gap that had no X's on it that was in the far corner of the page. He closed his eyes and braced himself when he heard a rustling sound only to open his eyes when he didn't get attacked.

He let out a sigh in disappointment and began walking off. He made a X on the gap page before scribbling over the page in frustration. He placed his pencil in his book before slamming it closed and placing it in his vest.

"Oh, the Gods hate me." Hiccup sighed as continued walking onward, kicking a nearby stone.

"Some people loose their knife and mug. No, not me. I manage to loose an entire dragon!" He saw a branch before him and slapped it away only to have it retaliate and smack him right in the eye. He placed his hand over the injuring and glared at the evil branch before lowering his arm back down when he saw that the tree that was attach to the branch was split in half. His gaze follow the fallen split tree and saw other broken down pieces of the forest.

Hiccup followed the trail and climbed over a small hill before jerking himself back down when he saw a glimpse of a black wing. He slowly poked his head out again and saw that it was indeed the Night Fury but it was laying very still.

Not taking any chances he pulled out his knife that he nearly dropped and went closer. He hid behind a boulder that was right in front of the Night Fury, his back pressed against it. He looked over the boulder and saw that the Night Fury was bounded by the bolas he launched at it.

"Oh wow, I did it." He said in slight shock of himself before realization hit him. "Oh I did it. This fixes everything. Yes! I have brought down his might bea-"

His foot, that he happen to place on top of the dragon, was roughly shoved off by the dragon who let out an angry groan.

Hiccup stumbled till his back hit the boulder, he regained his courage and held his knife forward as he took a few steps closer. That's when he saw a yellow green silt eye staring at him. Hiccup removed his own pair of eyes only to look back when the dragon began to make groaning noises as he kept on looking at him.

Hiccup began to feel uneasy as the dragon watched him, breathing in and out to calm himself. He had to do it. This was the only way he would accepted. For his father to be proud of him. So that way he wouldn't be look down on all the time by everyone. He could finally be happy.

_But will he really be?_

He pushed that thought out of the way as glared at the Night Fury, "I'm gonna kill you dragon," he told the Night Fury as he switched his knife so that way the tip of the blade was pointing downward. "I'ma cut out your heart and take it to my father." He closed his eyes, "I'm a Viking," he whispered to himself before shouting it, "I Am A Viking!" The Night Fury just watched the brown hair boy with the knife.

Hiccup raised the knife high above his head with his eyes closed but when he opened them again he saw something. Something he never thought he would see a dragon do. The Night Fury looked up, his eyes widening in fear. Hiccup shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the dragon as the Night Fury did the same, both not wanting to see the end.

_I have to do this. _Hiccup said in his head._ They won't accept me unless I do. I have to. I have to. I... I can't. _

The boy placed his clasped hands before letting them slide to his sides. He glanced at his knife in his hand before looking at the dragon who was tied up and defenseless to do anything. He felt ashamed of himself and guilt by what he had done. "I did this." Hiccup said as took two steps back and turned around before stopping himself. He looked back at the Night Fury, he couldn't just leave him here all tied up, he would surely die. _I can at least do this for him._

The Night Fury's eyes snapped open at the sound of the ropes snapping. From the corner of his eye he saw that the human boy was cutting the ropes. He could the ropes beginning to loosen.

Once Hiccup cut the last rope that would set the dragon free the Night Fury jumped up and pounced on the boy, pinning him down with his paw.

Hiccup gasped several times in shock. When he looked up at the dragon he winced. The Night Fury had his cat-like eyes staring at him in a cold hard glare. Hiccup shifted a bit and felt the claws tighten on the hem of his shirt making him even more afraid. His eyes widen when the dragon kept his eyes locked on him.

The Night Fury pulled his head back raising his wings and baring his fangs at the boy. Hiccup could have sworn the dragon was giving him a sinister smile. Hiccup looked away with his eyes closed as he waited for the blow to come only to have his ear rang as the dragon shrieked in his ear. The Night Fury gave him one last look before taking off through the trees as Hiccup watched, pressing his back on the rock firmly.

The Night Fury hit a near by rock but on trying to fly.

Hiccup pressed a hand over his beating chest as he tried to even out his breath. He grabbed his knife that fell beside him before standing up on his feet. He watched the dragon fly off, screeching in frustration. Still gasping Hiccup turned around slowly and barely took a second step before passing out face front on the ground.

Neither the dragon or the boy saw the pair of brown eyes that was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Jack laughed as he flew through the forest, making frost appear in various areas knowing they will melt away later on. He hooked his staff on a tree as spun around the tree before pulling his staff away as he flew in another direction and performed twirls. His laughter died when he was facing the sky, he let himself float as his blue eyes darkened in sadness.

He really missed Burgess and his mother. Sure, Berk is entertaining and all but it wasn't his home. He didn't belong here. He was invisible to the people in Berk. Maybe Hiccup saw him that one time but who's to say that he'll start talking to him now. All he did was make the Monstrous Nightmare infuriated when he saved Hiccup. He looked at his staff and stared at the barely visible moon in the sky.

"Why?" he whispered as he floated in a vertical position, "Why did you do this to me?" He clutched his staff, "You made me like this the least you can do is tell me." his voice was strained as he looked up at the moon but as always he got no response.

The winter sprite lowered his head down as he began to descend from the air only to jerk himself backwards when a bright arrow shape light flew passed him and hit a tree that was covered with frost, making it melt away in a instant. He jerked his head in the direction it came from. "Hey, who did that?!" he demanded.

The only response was another arrow that nearly took his head off head. Jack narrowed his eyes when he saw a small figure wearing a green cloak and a hoodie over their head and clutching a curve bow, running away from him.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack shouted as he flew after them. The cloak figured was either faster or knew this forest a lot better than him because they were able to maneuver pass Jack when ever he got to close. Just as Jack's hand was about to make a grab for the cloak figure his head collided with a tree.

"Ow!" he groaned as he rubbed his now sore forehead. He looked around and saw that person was now gone. Jack swore before flying out of the trees and into a more open place. He looked around and gasped when his blue eyes caught sight of a Hiccup lying face front on the ground.

"Hiccup!" he cried out as he flew over to him and land on his knees, dropping his staff. "Hiccup." he said again as he held to boy in his arms and gave him small shakes, "Hiccup, wake up. Please."

Hiccup groaned as he blinked his eyes open, his vision caught sight of a white-or was it brown?- haired figure with blue-brown?- eyes staring at him before blacking out again.

Jack let out a sigh in relief. _Thank Gods, he just fainted. Did he try looking for the Night Fury by himself? _

He looked around to see if there was anyone else with them but say that they were alone. _Did he try looking for the Night Fury by himself? _

He look back down at the smaller boy and smiled as he comb through his hair. He must have been seeing things when he thought he saw Hiccup leaning into the touch. _Don't get your hopes up Jackson. _He reminded himself before standing back up on his feet with Hiccup still in his arms and started walking back to Berk.

Forgetting his staff that he left laying on the ground and the brown eyed figure that was watching the boys through the bushes.

The walk didn't take long but Jack noticed that the sun was setting fast. As soon he reached Berk, it was nightfall. "Well it wasn't a day walk for me this time." Jack commented before felling Hiccup beginning to stir and fighting for conscious. He placed the smaller boy on his feet but still had a arm around waist and Hiccup's arm around his shoulders so that way he won't fall.

Hiccup blinked his beautiful green eyes open as they scan the area. He was puzzled when he found out he was back in the village and no longer in the forest where the Night Fury left him. But the question is: _How did I get here? _Hiccup look down and saw an arm around and looked at his left and saw the same brunet that was with him the night he shot down the Night Fury.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked, his voice filled with concern as they pulled away from each other.

"What me? Of course I am-" Hiccup tried to lie but Jack was able to see it through.

"You were lying motionless on the ground when I found you. I thought..." Jack felt himself trailed off, several thoughts of the blacksmith apprentice being hurt came into his head. None of them he liked one bit.

"You were looking for me?" Hiccup asked skeptically. He didn't believe that this boy was following him to make sure he was okay. Hell, the reason he probably brought him back was because he wanted a praise from his father. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe. Otherwise, you would have-" _Saved me from the dragon._

That's right, this boy saved him from the Monstrous Nightmare too and even tried to defend him with his father too.

"Truth be told, I didn't know you were there at all. I was just wondering around and chased after some fast creature," Jack narrowed his eyes at the memory before softening them, "and then I found you. No way was I gonna leave you there." Jack admitted, a small blush formed on his cheeks. He was never able to talk to his crush and now that he was, his heart beat increased tremendously. "I was raised better."

"Thank you, you really didn't have to. I could have walked back by myself," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his head. Feeling embarrassed that someone had to carry him home but also happy that he took the time to do so.

"I wanted to though." Jack grinned making Hiccup's stomach churn for some reason. Well, it was the first time, besides his mother, that someone at him. It was a nice feeling.

Soon there was an awkward silence until Hiccup broke it, jerking his thumb behind him "I should probably get back home before my dad sends out a search party for me."

Jack frowned at the mention of the word father, "Yeah, I should go too. Dad will kill me if I show up when the sun rises."

Hiccup chuckled but saw the solemn look on the taller boy's face which made him silent.

Jack shook off the thought and began walking away saying his farewell only to stop when Hiccup called out to him.

"Wait!" Hiccup was slightly surprised that the taller male did and turned his brown eyes at him. "You probably it already, but my name's Hiccup."

A smile formed on Jack's lips before saying his name, "I'm Jack."

Hiccup tested the foreign name under his breath speaking back up, "See you later, Jack."

Jack's smile broke into a grin as he watch the boy hurry on back to his house. _He saw me. He saw me. _

When he got there he noticed that his father was packing some weapons in a bag.

"Hunting trip?" He couldn't help but ask.

Marcius looked at his son before responding as he picked up a tomahawk axe and stood up. "Stoick wants us to do another check at the Dragon's Nest."

Jack's eyes flashed, "But isn't winter almost coming?"

"Precisely, which is why we're doing it ahead of time."

Jack didn't like the idea but he knew that if he tried reasoning with his father they would start a verbal brawling.

"So, what am I to do?" Jack couldn't help but ask. _Does he seriously expect me to be cooped up in this house until he gets back. _

"Catch." Marcius said as he tossed the axe at Jack who caught it with some effort. "Good, you have some reflexes. That'll help you with your training."

"Training?" Jack asked outloud.

"Dragon Training starts tomorrow and I want you there." Marcius told him making Jack nearly loose his grip on the axe.

"I don't think that's a-"

"It's not a suggestion, it's an order."

"Dad, get real. You honestly think I can kill a dragon? I'm a Winter Spite. Ice element. They're dragons, fire based elements. Not a good combo."

"You won't be using your ice powers though." His father reminded him.

"But what if-"

"Jackson." Marcius snapped before calming himself down, "I know how much you hate it but you have to learn to take responsibilities. Slaying dragons have always been are way of maturing."

_Chopping a dragon up is a sign of being an adult in this place? In that case I rather be a kid at heart for all eternity then. _

"Dad please, can't I do something else?"

"Unless you want to help collect more stocks for the village you will do this." Jack knew that there was no way he would win the argument but he really didn't like the idea of being around dragons. Once he stays around them long enough they pick up his other scent and attack him.

Jack lowered his head in defeat, "Fine." he grumbled.

Marcius nodded and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Stay safe-"

"Yeah, I get it." Jack said harshly.

Marcius sighed as he swung the bag over his shoulder and headed on out.

Once Jack heard the doors shut he chucked the axe and watch it collide to a helmet across the room.

He ran up the steps that led to the attic- his room- and threw himself on the bed. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. _This day couldn't get any worst. _He let out a sigh and reached for his staff that was not in his presence. Sitting up sharply he looked around his room and saw that it was no where in sight. "Where is..." realization hit him as he recalled leaving his staff out in the forest. Jack groaned and fell back on his bed, "Of all things." he sighed. _Well, at least Hiccup was okay._

* * *

Actually, was the opposite of okay after hearing what his father had said. It began with him trying to sneak into his home but like always Stoick caught him before he could make it to his room. His father, apparently, wanted to tell him and after the incident that occurred to Hiccup earlier, he decided it would be a good idea was to tell his dragon that he wasn't interested in fighting dragons.

But it turns out his father had other ideas.

"You got your wish: Dragon Training. You start in the morning." Stoick said to him making Hiccup slightly panic.

_Yup, the gods hate me. _"Oh man, I should have gone first." Hiccup said mentally scolding himself before retaliating, hoping to change his father's mind. "Cause I was thinking... you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do we have enough..." Hiccup rubbed his fingers together before speaking again, "Bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings?"

Stoick didn't seem to be paying attention because he picked up and placed it in Hiccup's arms. "You'll need this."

Hiccup, who was having a bit of trouble holding the axe tried again to change his father's mind. "I don't want to fight dragons."

"Come on yes you do." Stoick laughed off his son's belittle antics and walked away.

Hiccup tried again "Rephrase: dad, I CAN'T kill dragons."

"But you WILL kill dragons." Stoick reassured him.

"No I'm really very extra sure that I won't." Flashbacks of his experience with the Night Fury began to play in his head.

"It's time Hiccup." Stoick solemnly said, all jokes aside.

"Can you not here me?!" Hiccup nearly shouted in desperation.

"This is serious son," His father snapped before picking up the axe, "When you carry this axe," he placed it back in Hiccup's weak, struggling arms, the tip of blade slouch to the floor "You carry all of us with you. Which means: you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us." Stoick said as he straighten out Hiccup's stance. "No more of this," he gestured his arms to Hiccup who's shoulder slump, axe slightly slide in his grasp.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said, hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Deal?" Stoick said.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided." Hiccup told him.

"Deal?!" His father said with more demanding in his voice.

Hiccup, who let the tip of the axe fall back on the ground but still held on to the handle, finally gave in, "Deal."

"Good," Stoick said as he held a strap over his shoulder that was connected to a basket that was on his back. "Train hard." he said to his son before heading to the door as he placed his helmet on his head. "I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe." Hiccup said as he watch the door shut, leaving him alone. The fire cackling being the only thing that made noise.

He sighed. This was by far the worst day of his life. He let their livestock get taken away by Nadders, made his father upset with him-again, nearly died from the Night Fury that he couldn't kill, and now when he decided we wanted nothing to do with dragons his father decides to put him with training.

Dragging himself, and his axe, upstairs he plopped himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

Images of a certain white hair being came into his head as well as Jack. _Well, at least I met someone who may not completely hate me. _

Smiling, he let sleep take over him to prepare for the day that will occur very soon.

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and please stay tune for chapter three.**

**R&R and have a great day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally done and here! **

Morning came the next day, much to the two boy's dismay.

Both groaned as they got up from bed and got ready for today's activity.

Hiccup picked up his axe that was beside his bed with a great effort while Jack had to removed the axe that was still pierced to the helmet from last night.

After succeeding he headed out of his house as well as Hiccup. When Jack saw the small brunet walking down the steps he beamed. "Hey Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up in shock that someone called him and saw Jack running towards him. "Jack? What are you doing up?"

Hiccup jerked his head to the axe in his hands. "Got stuck with Dragon Training. You?"

Jack raised his axe before lowering it, "Same."

Hiccup snorted, "Forced or suggested?"

"Neither, ordered." Jack responded with a roll of his eyes. "You?"

Hiccup shrugged, "It could be considered that was well."

"Looks like we're on the same boat then." Jack laughed as they began walking through the plaze. "But hey, at least we get to use each other as bait."

"That's one way of seeing it." Hiccup said with a puzzled look on his face.

Jack rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, "I mean we could probably help out one another during training. You know what they say: two heads are better then one. Besides, might as well try to make some fun out of it."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the last comment and opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that, only for them to stop to let a couple of Vikings holding a log pass on by them.

Hiccup watched as the two went to go a burnt down house and sighed, feeling guilty because he knew he was the cause of it.

Jack caught sight of Hiccup was looking at, "That was probably from a Zippleback," he reassured him with a smile only to frown when he saw Hiccup's gaze down on the ground. _Hiccup._

_Why do I always have to mess up everything? _

Jack exhaled through his nose and shook his head as they kept on walking.

_This is going to be a long day. _

* * *

When they finally made it to the arena the first thing that popped into Jack's mind was: _This place is huge! _Although, that still didn't make the tall brunet's situation any better. Afterall, this place is used to kill dragons. Something he is really not looking forward to at all.

And to top it all off, he really didn't like the fact that they were there. The Viking-in-training teens.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Jack heard Tuffnut say as Hiccup and him made it through the gate, making him raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on my shoulder or lower back." _What is with these guys?_

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." That comment made Jack roll his eyes. He never really did like Astrid's attitude. She was the walking example of too serious and too pushy.

A funny thought came into his head when he remembered the time he "accidentally" made a pile of snow fall on her and the other teens- except Fishlegs because he wasn't really all that bad in Jack's opinion- only to get a nasty lecture about it from his father.

"Yeah no kidding, right?" Hiccup suddenly said, catching all the teens attention. "Pain, love it."

Jack smiled at Hiccup's sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Oh great, who let who him in?" Tuffnut grumbled making Jack frowned.

Before anyone could make another response, Gobber decided it was a good time to make his appearance.

"Let's get started!" Gobber announced, making both Hiccup and Jack's head jerk in his direction.

"The recruit who does best will have the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Hiccup winced while Jack made a discomfort look when Gobber said and emphasize on the word 'kill'

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury. So does that disqualified him or..." Jack's eyes narrowed when he heard the twins laugh at Snotlout comment and watched as they walked away, really wishing that he had his staff with him at the moment.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Hiccup's shoulder slump making his anger instantly wash away and saw Gobber placed a hand on his shoulder as he gave him a "pep-talk" as he led him to the group. Jack following soon after.

"Don't worry, you're small and weak. That will make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

_That's suppose to be a pep talk? _Jack thought as he and Hiccup, who accidentally bumped into Fishlegs after Gobber nudged him into the row, lined up with the other teens.

"Behind these doors are just the few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber stated as he began walking pass the said doors. "The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed: eight. Armor: sixteen." Fishlegs began to inform outloud as Gobber kept on naming the dragons. Every time he heard the dragons bang and screech, Jack flinched.

"The Hiddeous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven Stealth: times two."

"The Monsterous Nightmare."

"Firepower: fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack: eight. Venom: twelve."

"Can you stop that?!" Gobber finally snapped before recomposing himself as he reached for the lever next to the door. "And the Gronkle." He sneered, as if daring Fishlegs to speak out of term again.

The bigger blonde decided to go against it and instead whisper it to one of the teens next to him, which was Hiccup. "Jaw strength: eight."

Snoutlout, who had noticed Gobber's hand on the lever, spoke out in a near panic voice. "Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?"

_What's there to teach? _Jack mentally asked. Although, he didn't like the smile on the blacksmith's face as answered Snoutlout's question.

"I believe in learning on the job." Pulling the lever down, a log began to be pulled up by a chain before the Gronckle slammed the doors open and flew after the teens who all scurried off in other directions making the dragon slam into a wall.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead." Seeing the Gonckle eat rock lying on the ground, Gobber asked. "Quick! What's the first thing you're gonna need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup suggested.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs said timidly.

_Ice? _Jack said in his head.

"A shield." Astrid answered with a solemn voice.

"Shields. Go!" the teens did as instructed and went to go pick up a shield that was lying around.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield." Gobber said and went to go help out Hiccup was having a hard time putting the shield on. "If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Once he was done, he shoved Hiccup back into training.

Jack was, however, having a hard time grabbing a shield since the Gronckle kept on trying to attack him more then the other teens. _Damn it, I warned father about this._

As he ran he heard the teens began to bicker to one another about who gets the shield they were fighting over making him what to groan. _Can't they go at least a day without arguing? _Although, he admit he snorted when he saw the female twin smack her brother with the shield before the two began yanking at it again.

The tall brunet dived when a fireball came his way and saw as it passed over him and hit the twins shield causing them to spiral to the ground.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut! You're out!" Gobber said to the fallen teens who were trying to correspond with what had just happen.

While the Gronckle was distracted, Jack was able to pick up a green shield with blue lightning patterns on it before running back with the other group.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" The teens took their instructors advice and began banging their melee weapons on their shields.

The Gronckle shook its head as vision became double, making it easier for the teens to escape.

As Gobber started asking another question revolving on the limitation of a dragon can shoot, Jack saw Hiccup hiding behind a wooden fence. Keeping his shield up and ready, he made his way to the smaller brunet.

"You know he's gonna make you get back out there." Jack told him.

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup responded as he watched the dragon with weary eyes. "I'm just doing a stealth maneuver, is all."

"Right..." he said before glancing back at the dragon as well. "That's why you're waaay over here so it can't find you."

Hiccup glared at Jack. "What about you? You're wide open and blowing my cover."

Jack shrugged, "Hey sorry, I thought I could talk to you for a bit while the dragon's not looking."

"Is now really the best time?"

"If not now then when?"

Before he could as what the taller teen meant, the sound of Gobber barking at both of the teens to get back in the ring, which made them jerk before they hid and duck when they saw a fireball coming their way. "Right, Gronckles have six shots." Jack mumbled under his breath, failing to notice Hiccup going back out on his own as he saw a light blue glow from under his palm. He raised it up and saw a small ice had formed, making his eyes widen in shock as he jerked himself up to his feet and drop his axe and shield. _Oh no. _

He looked back to see if the Gronckle had sensed it but saw that its attention were directed at Astrid and Snotlout at the moment. He cringed when he saw Snotlout get blasted down after Astrid cart-wheeled away from him to avoid the Gronkle's shot.

"Snotlout! You're done!"

Jack felt his temperature fall, and yet his blood boiled, when he saw Astrid was next to Hiccup who decided that it was a good idea to let his guard down so he could talk to her.

He felt a smirked when she moved away from him only for it to be replaced by shock when saw Hiccup raised shield to avoid the blast. Though it did prevent him from getting cooked alive, it was also knocked out his hand as well as his axe that shattered when it collided to the wall.

"One shot left!" Gobber announced.

Jack's eyes widen when he saw the Gronkle chance after Hiccup who was trying to grab his shield that kept rolling away.

"Hiccup!" He heard Gobber cried out.

The brunet clenched his fist, not noticing the faint blue glow inside of it as he watch the dragon trapped Hiccup to a wall. His eyes shifting from brown to blue.

When Hiccup failed to grab his shield he turn around only to fall back down in shock when he saw the Gronckle right behind him. He tried to scoot back as far as he could but with the wall behind him that was impossible.

The minute he saw the Gronckle open his mouth, he closed his eyes and looked away so he wouldn't see the blast that was going to kill him.

Unknown to scrawny teen, Gobber came just in time to prevent the blast. Using his hook for a hand to lock with the side of the Gronckle's mouth, the blonde bearded man raised the dragon's head upward. Hiccup instinctively covered the back of his head when heard the fireball hit the wall above him.

When he opened his eyes he saw Gobber wrestling with the Gronckle as he dragged him back to his pen. "And that's six. Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage!" Once Gobber placed the dragon back inside, he locked up the door before the Gronckle could escape. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." he said before turning his attention back to the teens, "Remember, a dragon will always," he leaned down to Hiccup this time, "Always go for the kill."

After that being said, he hoisted Hiccup back on his feet and hobbled away so he can open the gate to let the others out.

Jack blinked his eyes several times as the shade in his eyes reverted back to its original brown self and the glow in his palm faded away instantly. When he saw that Hiccup was un-harm and alive, he left. _Sorry Hiccup._

Hiccup, who fail to notice Jack's sudden departure, looked back at the burnt wall behind him. _Dragons always go for the kill... _The words echoed in his head.

* * *

"So... why didn't you?" Hiccup wondered outloud as he examined the broken bola that laid on the ground. He placed it back on the ground and kept going to where he saw the Night Fury flew off to.

He knew it might be stupid and dangerous to go after the most deadliest dragon in existence. But he knew needed to know why the dragon spared his life. He hoped by seeing it again, he might get some answers.

His search led to him a secrete cove. Although the scenery was beautiful and stunning, the item that he was seeking for was no where in sight.

"Well this was stupid." Hiccup said, voice full of disappointment. He should have known that with his luck, he wouldn't be able to come across the dragon anytime soon.

Just as he turned his head, his saw a few black scales lying by the entrance. He kneel down and took a piece of the scale and held it close to his for examination only to fall on his back when a black figure zoomed before him.

When he looked back out he saw that it was the Night Fury who seem to be trying to climb, claw, his way out of the cove only to fly off when he realized that his effort were futile.

Hiccup, who was stoked to the Night Fury again, jumped on another rock so he could get a better view at the dragon who kept on flapping his wings, making him rise and fall back every time.

The brunet, in spite of himself, pulled out his sketchbook from the inside of his vest pocket and began to draw the Night Fury. "Why don't you just fly away?" Hiccup asked, rhetorically after the dragon fell on his back when he tried to flapping his wings in hopes of getting out of his imprisonment.

The Night Fury blasted the ground down out of frustration and that's when Hiccup notice the missing tail fin on his left side.

Looking back at his complete drawing of the Night Fury in his book, he erased one of the tail fins leaving a smear mark in its place.

The Night Fury once again flapped his wings so he could fly only to crash on the other side of his pond, much to his displeasure.

Hiccup watched in guilt when he saw the dragon tried to snatch on some fishes in the pond. He knew that the reason the Night Fury was trapped in this cove, and finless, was because of him. If he hadn't shot down the dragon the other night, he wouldn't be here laying down in defeat because he knew its effort to escape was pointless.

He was so caught up with his guilt he fail to notice he lost his grip on his pencil until it rolled away before he could catch it.

The pencil caught the Night Fury's attention and soon the dragon's gaze met the human's.

Hiccup waited for the dragon to do something as did the Night Fury.

The boy tilt his head and watched as the the Night Fury tilt his head as well.

_Why didn't you? _

* * *

Jack would admit, at times, he was reckless and irresponsible. Because of this... trait he would sometimes make a mess where ever he goes. There were several good examples of when this actually applies.

Like right now. How he had forgotten to take his staff with him the other night was beyond him and to top it all off it was not at the place where he carelessly left it at.

_Not good, not good. _Jack thought as he ran a hand through his hair to ease his stress out.

He needed to find his staff. Without it, he might as well kiss his secrete goodbye.

"Good job Jack. You lost the one thing that was able to conduit your powers." He mockingly congratulated himself before continuing his search. "Of all things to loose. It has to be my staff!" he shouted, glaring at the moon in the sky, "If this is suppose to be a joke, it's not funny." Feeling foolish that he was arguing with the moon, yet again, he went back to his search.

"Alright, I was here when I found Hiccup." Jack mumbled as he inspected the area, noticing several cut ropes lying on the ground. "Then, I placed my staff here." He pointed to the empty spot near a boulder. "After that, I-" _Carried Hiccup home. _He blushed at the memory, remembering how light he was, and how soft his hair was, and deep the color green in his eyes was-

_Okay, Jack. Get a grip! You just brought him back to Berk. Nothing more. So what if you were able to talk with him, have him thank you, and see his smile-_

Jack slam the back of his head against the boulder, "Yup, I'm a lovesick fool." he scoffed as he closed his eyes. Images of him as a child skating through on a frozen pond while his mother watched, cheering on her son, telling him how well he was doing.

A fond smile formed on his face at the memory . He really did miss those days when it felt like it was just him and his mom in the world. No work, no responsibilities, nothing. Just the joy and pleasure he could ever hope for as a child.

_Wish things could back to the day they were before I came here. _He sighed as he stayed there for a few moments, letting the quiet atmosphere be his only soothing sound. Though, the was pushed aside when his ears picked up the sound of a twig snapping, causing him to jerk back onto his feet.

"Who's there?" he demanded only to get no response but the sound of some rustling in the bushes before him. Looking around the ground, he picked up a thick branch lying on the ground, "I know you're there. Come out." He demanded as he made his way to the bushes, branch up and ready. Once he was there he reached out to the bushes slowly before yanking them away. He let out a sigh when he saw nothing was there. _Just imagining things._

But as he turned around two pair of brown eyes locked with another set. Jack let out a startle gasp which made the party do so to and also take a few steps back.

_A kid? _Jack said as he did a double take on the other's appearance. It was a girl, about eight or so, with brown eyes like him, with the addition of a beauty mark being placed under her right eye, and long straight brown hair that reached her shoulder and bangs that are pushed over her right eye, she wore a brown and red dress with white and brown diamond designs appearing on the bottom part of it. But what really made Jack shocked was the bow over shoulder and his staff that she was holding in her arms.

As Jack went to put the branch in his hands down he watched as she took two more steps backwards. "It's okay, it's okay." he assured her once he placed the branch down. "I'm not gonna hurt you." to prove that he wasn't lying he held his arms up in a surrender matter. "See? It's gone."

The girl said nothing as she clutch the staff tighter in her tiny grip, watching him with fearful eyes.

"Can you tell me your name? My name's Jack." he said as he placed a hand on his chest with a warming smile on his face.

The girl's tension eased up a bit. "Haley." she said in a soft tone but Jack was able to hear it.

"Haley huh? That's pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Now, what are you doing out here all by yourself Haley? Aren't your parents worried about you?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't have any." Jack felt a jab go through his heart when he heard that. A young girl with no parents? That was the most dreadful thing he has ever heard of. How did she end up here? Alone? Without anyone there to protect her from danger.

"Then where have you been staying at?" Jack asked and watched Haley point in a random direction.

"In a cave on the other side." The teen could not believe what he was hearing. No parents or a place to stay?

"Why haven't you come to the village? You know there's one right?" Haley nodded.

"Yes, but I can't be there." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?" The girl look down.

"They won't like me." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?"

Haley looked up at Jack. "Promise not to hurt me?" Jack open his mouth to say that he wasn't even going to in the first place but she beat him to it. "You have to promise!"

Jack crossed his heart and nodded and watched as the girl placed the staff down on the ground as she sat on her knees, beckoning Jack to join her. He did so and watched as she brushed her hands over a plate of grass. Jack watched as a couple of wild flowers bloomed out from the grass. He looked back at the girl who looked like she was about to take off on the spot. "You're a sprite?" The girl flinched, embracing for what the older boy would do.

The male brunet let out a small breath, "Never thought I would find one younger than me."

Haley looked back at Jack in puzzlement.

Jack offered a smile before blowing a kiss at the flowers and Haley gasped when she saw frost cover the flowers.

She jumped up on her feet and announced happily, "You're just like me!"

Jack chuckled as he grabbed his staff and stood up as well, "Well... besides are elements being different, yeah I guess we are. And that means you won't be alone anymore." Haley frowned in confusion. "What? You think I'm gonna leave you out here by yourself? No way, am I leaving you here."

"But, what if-"

"Hey," Jack crouch down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You're gonna be fine. I'll protect you from anybody who'll try to lay a hand you. Okay?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Well for one thing we sprites gotta stick together right?" he grinned, causing her to giggle. "Another reason is because I really don't like the idea of a little girl sleeping on a cols, hard ground instead of a nice soft bed."

Haley smiled softly at the winter sprite. "Thank you, Jack." she took just a step forward before she wrapped her arms around his neck which startled him but he returned the embrace as well. When the two pulled away, Jack rose to his feet and held Haley's arms in his.

"Ready to go?" she nodded.

As Jack walked Haley back to Berk the girl spoke up suddenly but what she asked through him off guard.

"Hey Jack."

"Hm?"

"That boy in the green shirt, does he live in the village?"

"... Yes."

"Do you think he'll like me?"

Jack was confused at the question but he knew the answer to it anyways.

"Yeah, I believe he will."

**Well, that's all I got. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting but I hoped you enjoyed at least some parts of the story.**

**So yeah, I added Jack's sister in this because a) I love their relationship and b) she's going to play a role in this sort of similar to Toothless role for Hiccup. (Hope that made sense.**

**And the reason I named her Haley is because I love that name and also I thought it was fitting for the sprite she's being in this story.**

**Please R&R and stay safe. Don't trip on any ice Jack's made or get burn from a dragon's fire, or even get hit by a bola Hiccup has somehow launched from out of know where/**

**And that's all I got to say, see ya!**


End file.
